1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of cleaning systems and is more particularly related to a vacuum cleaning system adapted to be inserted within a stove, furnace, fireplace or other combustion area for the removal of ash and the like, by vacuum rather than from a normal opening such as a door or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior known to me related to this invention. Vacuum cleaning system, however, are well known for vacuuming carpets, furniture and the like. However, the interconnection of a vacuum system in a safe manner to a combustion chamber has not been accomplished to my knowledge and the features of the interconnecting arrangement as well as the protective nature of the vacuum pickup element are unique to this invention.